BioShock: One More Day
by AryndelCorinne
Summary: The city is Rapture. The year is 1953. Two young souls have lived here since this underwater metropolis opened and now after two years of living in the slums, there is a chance of returning to the surface. They have hope that there is safety from the dangers that lurk in the shadows and alleys of Rapture. The opportunity of a new start awaits, and all it takes is one more day.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up at 6 in the morning, the dim light of the bedside lamp illuminating the room, his hand pressed to his head as a migraine threatened to rip his skull in two. "I swear it's either my blood pressure trying to keep me asleep or my brain trying to explode itself," Jeremiah Lyons whispered to himself, just loudly enough to wake the sleeping form beside him.

"Jer?" she whispered in the dark, grasping the blanket tightly in her fingers.

Jeremiah looked over at her. "I'm okay. My head is just killing me." He laid back down on the bed he shared with his best-friend-turned-honorary-little sister, Aryndel. "Don't worry about me," he murmured, placing his hand gently on top of hers, "I'm just glad you're here with me." His expression changed to one of concern as he noticed how tightly she was holding the blanket. "Are you okay? You're clutching that blanket as though your life depends on it."

Aryndel released the blanket suddenly and stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine," she whispered, but the pained expression on her face told Jeremiah that she really wasn't fine. "Just nightmares."

Jer was amazed that every morning she would say the same thing, "just nightmares," as though it was no big deal. "Sis, do you want to talk about it? You know I hate seeing you like this. I just want to talk for a bit before we go out and see what's new in the city." He squeezed her hand softly. "I know the city isn't getting any safer or better, but we have to stay till we can get enough money to return to the surface. I just don't want these nightmares to keep plaguing you, especially since the waking world is no longer a safe haven anymore."

Aryndel turned to face him, a resolute expression now taking the place of the pain before. "No," she said firmly, "Let's just go, please. You are neither our father nor my bodyguard, and I'm fine. A few bad dreams won't change that." She sat up and maneuvered herself to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall blankly. "I know we can't go yet, but we have to keep trying."

Sitting up again, Jeremiah knew he wouldn't change her mind. "Forgive me," he said calmly. "I shouldn't have pried. Let's get the day started." Quickly trying to push back the questions he wished to ask her he knew it was best to let it be. He stood up and headed toward the door into the small kitchen. "Sis, I love you. Now, would you like some coffee?" He knew Aryn could never resist her morning coffee.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed as she followed him into the kitchen.

He started up the coffer machine and turned to his little sister. "And how would you like your coffee?" he asked. Of course he knew her answer full well. After two years of living together, there are certain things a person begins to know instinctively about the other. Though, he always asked to humor himself, expecting a funny remark from his sister.

"Black, like my soul," Aryn answered, giggling almost childishly. Jeremiah grinned, as he always did when she gave him what he expected.

As immature as she could be sometimes, Aryn never failed to bring a smile to Jeremiah's face. "Of course," he replied, chuckling. "Well for someone with a soul as black as your coffee, you sure do love me a lot."

The coffee machine whirred to life, beginning its daily routine.

Jer turned to go back to the bedroom. "While the coffee is brewing, I'm going to go shave."

Aryn's eyes grew wide in horror and she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh please don't," she begged, "Don't ever shave your beard off. You aren't you without it."

He smiled, nestling his head into her shoulder. "I was only joking, trying to scare you a bit. My beard isn't going anywhere as long as you like it." He looked her right in the eyes. "I love you."

Aryn stared back, locking eye contact as she whispered her reply. "I love your beard…and I love you. I love your beard and you."

He hugged her and sighed. "Aryndel, let's just get this day over with. I already miss laying down and talking with you, so we might as well work the day away so that it can come sooner." Jer leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "By the way, we'll be getting off work earlier today so that way we can celebrate today properly."

"Celebrate?" Aryn looked puzzled. "What are we celebrating?"

"Why, our two-year anniversary of having come to Rapture, of course. Two years of being with the most important person in my life every single day. Tonight, we'll celebrate at Kashmir, the newest restaurant in Rapture." He picked up the newspaper lying on the kitchen table and held it up for Aryn to examine. "I hear there will be live music and the creator of Rapture himself, Andrew Ryan, will be there tonight."

Aryn looked confused and disoriented. "Two years…of course. How could I forget? Jeremiah, has something happened to me in the past few days? I'm afraid that I seem to have gaping holes in my memory, events and even whole days that I can't remember."

"I'm not sure, but I've noticed it too," Jer admitted, running his hand through her hair. "We might check with a doctor I know of. He's very good and just recently came from the surface. His name is Dr. Pettifog, and I'm sure he would know something."

Her expression was worried, but Jer's suggestion seemed to calm Aryn down. "Thank you," she murmured. "I just don't want to forget a single memory of a day I have spent with you."

"We'll get it fixed," he promised, ruffling her hair lovingly. "You can trust me on this."

The coffee machine dinged.

"Coffee's done," Jer remarked. "Let's drink up and deliver some newspapers so that way we can get to the doctor quicker. And then to the restaurant to see all the people there."

Aryn yawned, grabbing a cup and filling it with the coffee. "It's nothing, I'm sure it's probably just because I haven't had my coffee yet." She took a drink and gasped. "Ow!" she shrieked. "I didn't realize it was going to be that hot!"

Jer burst into laughter and took the cup away, opening the icebox and putting an ice cube into the boiling hot liquid before handing the cup back. "Here, this might help."

Aryn's face was dubious. "Shouldn't I remember how hot our coffee machine makes coffee? That doesn't seem like something I'd be likely to forget. Would it?"

A perplexed look spread across Jeremiah's face as he contemplated the question. "No, it isn't. Aryndel, we are going to get this solved. If you want, we can run down to the doctor now and I can call in and explain to the boss that we can't come in today. I know he'll understand the situation. I don't want this to get worse."

Aryn's face fell. "No, I can wait. Let's get to work and get it done now, before I forget that too."

Jeremiah quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on hastily. He wore a worn down and dirty looking white button up shirt with black suit pants. The pants had a hole that had been slightly patched in them and were obviously handed down. He also wore a pair of black shoes that were dull and the material was only classifiable as trash. Dawning a gray messenger cap and rolling up his sleeves, he exited the restroom. Aryndel then entered upon Jeremiah's exit and quickly changed into a dirty white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over the shirt was a gray vest and she had on gray pants and black shoes that were in poor condition.

"Okay, let's go," Jer said, moving into the bedroom and opening up his nightstand. "Just have to get my gun. Can't be too cautious these days." He picked up his Makarov pistol and his pocketknife. "You remember to stay by me and not stray too far from the team, right? I don't want something to happen to you, especially while we are on today."

"I remember, although I wish you didn't have a reason to carry it. Makes me nervous," Aryndel replied, scowling.

"I know, I hate having to carry it too, but it's where Rapture is right now. Look, after today's package delivery, we won't have to worry about working again. The boss will pay us well and we will be able to head to the surface and create a new start somewhere else." He put the gun in its holster and clipped the knife to his belt. "One more day. That's all it is. One more day." He took Aryn's face in his hands. "I love you, little sister. I just want you to be safe. I'll search the globe and fight it off to make sure you are safe and happy. I love you."

"Jer, what will happen once we reach the surface?" Aryn asked, her eyes wide with anxiety. "We don't anywhere to go or anyone we can find. Everyone we knew before coming here to Rapture has failed to contact us in two years, Jer. Alexander, Jotham, Tristan, Rachel, Lizzie, Montgomery, they could be dead. They're probably dead. Where do we go when our friends are gone?" Tears had started to form in her eyes, but Jer pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"Anywhere. I promise we will find a way. Trust me. I know it'll be rough once we hit the surface, but it's the best chance we have. I do know one thing though, if our friends are still out there, we'll find them. We'll all make a new life, one where we can be safe forever."

"Then let's go," Aryn whispered. "One more day. Just one more day and we can go forever. Lead the way, brother." Then she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jer replied, opening the door and stepping aside to make room. "After you, sis."

Aryn grinned mischievously and bolted out the door, leaving Jeremiah to lock the door hurriedly and sprint after her.

"No fair!" he shouted. "I'm calling b***!"

"Catch me if you can!" Aryn shouted back, laughing gleefully.

"Goddammit!" she heard Jer cry out as he began to run out of breath. "Damn this body!"

She stopped and waited for him to catch up and walk alongside her. "I'm sorry, Jer," she apologized. "I wasn't thinking. Let's not run anymore."

Jer bent over to pant for a moment. "It's okay. I needed the exercise anyway. We can speed walk," he offered.

"Fine with me." Aryn shivered. "Is it just me or is it cold?"

"Oh, I see why." Jer stopped to look just across the hall. "Dam plasmid factories. They think that using all of these taxes to fund their genetic alterations will make us the new 'superior' humans. Though I'll admit that the powers can help, all of the damn splicers keep getting the powers and destroying what little is left of this utopia we once had." He began to walk away quickly, beckoning Aryndel to follow him. "Let's go, I'd rather not stay here and wait around for splicers to show up."

Aryn nodded. "I agree, let's get out of here."

Thanks for reading the first chapter of the story, stay tuned for the next installment and please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

*from Jeremiah's perspective*

We walk down the hall in silence for the rest of the trip down to the pick-up point. Fontaine Futuristic's?

"Fontaine's?" I mutter aloud. "What the hell are we doing here?" The idea of Fontaine needing a runner for a package was both exciting and worrying. Fontaine must need a deal off his records. And the idea of Fontaine hiding something he needs to deliver just makes this day a new kind of nerve wrecking. I turn around and spy a familiar face. "Atlas! Hey, Atlas! Why the hell are we delivering from here? And what are we delivering?"

Atlas looks as confused as I feel. "I'm not sure, but does it really matter? They're paying well and after this we can hit the big times here in Rapture. Now, would you kindly go sign off that we're taking the package?" He grows tense and walks away in a hurry. I guess Atlas isn't to outright show is worry and concern. Though, I don't think anyone on the team is completely calm or collected about this now.

Things have been bad here before, and I have the feeling that they're about to get a lot worse. I turn back to Aryndel and take her hand. She looks concerned.

"At least we know why this job is paying well. A classified and little informed mission. I have a bad feeling about this." I've never been very good at reassurance.

Her eyes grow wide and she squeezes my hand. "Jer, you have your gun ready, okay?" she whispers, her hand starting to tremble ever so slightly.

"I will," I say. "Let's go sign these papers and get out." I pull gently on her hand. "Don't let go. Oh, and if you see anything off while we're on the way there, let me know as soon as you see it."

She tenses and her eyes reveal the worry she feels. "I won't let go," she promises. "Let's get going."

I approach the burly security guard in the corner; his arms are folded across his chest menacingly and a scowl appears on his face as I come closer. "Are you Mr. Lyons?" he asks, eyeing me warily.

"Yes I am," I reply, trying to put a hint of authority into my voice. "I'm the lead director of this package transfer. Where do I need to sign?"

He hands me a clipboard and a pen. "Sign on the three dotted lines. You will be delivering this pack from Fontaine Futuristic's to the drop off point at Neptune's Bounty. This package must be kept safe and secret. Any tampering with the product will definitely cause your team a living hell to go through from Fontaine Futuristic's. This is your only warning."

I sign the document hurriedly and hand him back the paper, pausing slightly. "Okay, I understand. However, I have one question."

His eyebrows rise. He must not get many inquiries. "And what would that be?"

"Will this package result in attention from splicers?"

The guard looks to his left and right before bending down to speak softly to Aryndel and me. "More than likely."

Aryndel's hand is shaking in my own and her eyes are wide.

"Aryndel, let's get this done fast," I whisper as she silently nods her agreement.

Atlas walks by carrying a box in his arms. He spies me and beckons us to follow him out of Fontaine's Futuristic's. "So where is this going?" he asks, motioning to the box.

"Neptune's Bounty," I reply, hoping he won't say what I know he's going to say. It will only serve to scare Aryndel more.

"Neptune's Bounty?!" Atlas nearly shouts. "A package from Fontaine's? Why? Isn't that where he keeps a smuggling operation?"

Without meaning to, I turn on Atlas suddenly. "Look, I don't care why, but the point is that we drop this package off before splicers come and pick us off, one by one. We just have to go, drop it off, and get the money from the collector. Now let's go."

Aryndel finally speaks up, her voice trembling. "Jer, I'm afraid. Please, let's just go. Now."

"I know. I'm sorry I brought you here." When I say that, I suddenly realize that I'm not just apologizing for bringing her on this mission. I'm sorry I ever convinced her to come down to Rapture with me. Rapture caused her nightmares, her anxiety attacks, and her overall fearful nature to come out. "Let's get on the bathysphere and go down there."

"Don't be sorry. You know we have to do this. One more day," she whispers, pulling my hand gently. "Come on, the sooner we start this the sooner we finish."

"You're right," I admit as the bathysphere door closes. "Let's get this finished."

Atlas turns around and speaks to our group: myself, Aryndel, himself, and two others for protection. Down here, there is significant strength in numbers, also an advantage in a small and focused squad, Hopefully we can keep the numbers and focus on our side. "Hey crew," he calls out, "It's best that we get the guns out now. Best scare them away and avoid an unwanted run in." He pulls out his pistol as I and the other two men do the same. "It's just a short walk to the drop off. Let's make sure we get out safely."

I pull out my pistol and c*** it as Aryndel looks toward me with worry in her eyes. Every day she asks the same question, and I've been waiting for this day as long as I can remember.

"Jer, why can't I have a gun too? I have no way to protect myself if something happens to you."

Atlas looks at me questioningly and I nod. It's time. "Actually," Atlas says, "That's where you're wrong. Jeremiah here has been pulling strings to get you a top-of-the-line pistol. Hell, I've been working on it for a while now. "Here," He reaches for a pistol being offered to him by one of the members of our group. "It has an 18 bullet magazine and can pop off shells deadlier than any other pistol down here. Use it wisely."

Aryndel's jaw drops as he hands her the gun. It suits her, small and pretty, but deadly.

"I had to do some extra jobs late at night in order to get that from the boss. I was going to tell you sooner, but when I agreed to this job, I had the feeling that this would be the time you needed it most. It has a small amount of recoil and pinpoint accuracy."

The bathysphere nears the station close to our drop off point and I squeeze Aryndel's hand in anticipation. "One more day. That's all."

Aryndel's face is a mixture of confusion and shock that worries me until she throws her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Oh Jer," she whispers, "You didn't have to but you did, and I love it and I love you and oh Jer…" She's rambling now but I don't mind. The look of joy on her face is what I was hoping for. The look I hardly see anymore. She pulls away to examine the pistol more carefully, running her fingers up and down it lovingly. "It's beautiful," she murmurs as the bathysphere comes to a stop.

"Anything for you, Aryndel," I promise as the door closes behind us. "Let's move out. Stay close around Atlas. No room for mistakes on this mission."

She grins, cocking the pistol, and nods. "Don't worry bro. I got this."

I laugh. "I know you do."

We quickly make our way down the hall; Atlas leads, followed by Aryndel and myself, with the other two men close behind. The drop off point soon comes into our sight, and I can barely make out a cloaked and hooded figure standing in the shadows. As I approach, the man begins to speak but I cut him off quickly. We have no time left.

"Are you-"

"Mr. Lyons? Yes. Are you The Collector?"

"Of course I am," he replies angrily. "Of course I am. Now before the splicers show up, hurry, hand me the package. I have a secret system to make sure it reaches the proper destination."

Atlas moves in front of Jeremiah, holding his pistol ready. "Before I hand it over to you, we need to know that you really are the collector. See, we've done business with him before, but never like this. So if you want the package, you had better tell us what our last deal was. Quickly."

The figure sighs in exasperation and the fury in his voice is more than evident. "Fine. The last deal we made was an assortment of prototype plasmids that Fontaine has been working on."

Atlas smiles. "Good answer." Then he casually raises his gun and shoots the man in the chest. "But we've never done business with the Collector before."

The sounds of splicers behind us cause me to look up just in time to see four splicers descend from the ceiling, quickly ripping open the two men behind us. "New ADAM! New EVE! New plasmids for us to feed!" they scream as Atlas also turns to look.

"Fire dammit!" Atlas shouts, prompting Aryndel to take aim and fire at the splicer to the far left, killing it instantly, and cocking her pistol again to fire at the other splicer on the left. I fire two shots into the one on the far right as Atlas kills the last one remaining.

"Filthy creatures," I mutter angrily as I turn to examine the two men we lost. "Poor guys. May they have eternal rest." I turn back to Aryndel and Atlas, and notice something strange. "Where the hell is The Colle-"

My words are cut short by a searing pain as the splicer, previously masquerading as The Collector, thrusts a knife between my ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

*from Aryndel's perspective*

I watch in silent horror as the splicer stabs Jer in the back. It takes me a second before I raise my gun and shoot it twice in the head. Then I scream.  
The splicer falls backwards onto the ground cackling madly. "I'm taking you with me, you bastard!" it shrieks. "Just like I did the Collector!" One rattling breath more and it dies.

"Jer!" I scream, running to his side. His eyes are wide and I can see the red stain on his shirt growing larger every second. "Oh my god, Jer." Atlas is still standing behind me and I turn to him. "You have to help him! Please!"

Atlas' gaze wavers between me, Jeremiah, and the package he still holds. "We have a job to do," he replies. "If this package isn't delivered to the buyer, we'll all be dead by tomorrow! I'm not dying for him! I'm going to the backup drop off before any other splicers try to intercept it." And with that, he runs off, leaving Jeremiah still standing with the knife protruding from his back.

Jer turns to me, a confused expression on his face. "Aryndel…" he gasps. "Hurry-" he coughs into his hand and I see blood. "Let's hurry back…" More coughing, more blood. I think I might be sick. "…back to the station. Have…to…get…to…medical pavilion." He falls to his knees and looks up with the most pitiful look I've ever seen. "Help," he pleads. "Can't die now."

I can't move. My body is frozen and so is my mind. Everything is moving in slow motion. "One more day, Jer," I whisper. "You can make it one more day. I know you can." I bend down next to him and lift one of his arms to wrap around my shoulder. He's shaky, but I manage to pull him to his feet. "Stay with me, big brother." I can't lose him, not now, not when we're so close to leaving. I don't know if I can function without him, especially with my memories disappearing at this rate. I can't remember what I did two days ago, who I saw, what we ate, even what I wore. Two days ago didn't exist, at least not in my mind. I can't survive without Jer.

Beside me, he's still coughing but his strides are more confident. "I can make it," he murmurs, "I will…" he coughs again, "…make it. One more day. One more…" he's wheezing blood now, "…day."

We enter the bathysphere and several medics notice our plight and run over to help. Jeremiah meanwhile is holding my hand and still gasping out the words. "One more day for you, sis." He reaches around and grabs the hilt of the knife, pulling it out of his back as collapses into the arms of the medics, squeezing my hand tightly.

They allow me to stay with him as the doors of the bathysphere close and they begin working to stop the blood still pouring from the wound.

A guard approaches and tells me that he will be escorting us to the medical pavilion. "Do you know this man? Miss?"

I blink hastily and focus. "I-I do. He is my brother."

The guard smiles sympathetically. "Okay miss. We'll be arriving at the medical pavilion soon. I'll stay with you there until the doctors tell me the verdict on this one. Miss, I hope it turns out alright with this, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it; he probably won't survive. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for telling me, but you don't know my brother," I reply, returning his kindhearted smile. "He has more will to survive than most people."

Jeremiah's hand begins shaking. "Sister!" he cries out. "Where are you?"

"I see your point," the guard agrees.

The medics appear to have stopped most of the blood flow, but with Jer shaking uncontrollably, they can't administer the proper sedatives or stitch the wound. I lean over him so that he can see my face. "Jer, I need you to relax. I'm right here, and you're going to be alright. The medics are going to make you fall asleep and when you wake up, I'll be here. You need to let them help you. Give you one more day."

Jeremiah relaxes almost immediately. "Sister, one more day for you." The shaking stops. "Then forever and always." The medics quickly inject the sedatives and Jeremiah smiles. "I love you sis, see you soon." His eyes close and his head falls to the side as his hand goes limp in my own.

"Forever and always," I whisper as I let go of his hand.

The next few minutes are a complete blur. The bathysphere pulls into the medical pavilion. Jeremiah is moved to a gurney and wheeled deeper into the building, leaving me standing outside with the guard. He escorts me to the waiting area of the facility.

"He must really love you, because from the way he was talking and shouting, it's almost as if you're the only thing keeping him going."

"I am," I reply, turning to look at the pictures on the walls, the chairs, anything to keep my mind off of Jer. "He and I have nothing but each other to draw strength from. I need him as much as he needs me. And thank you for escorting me here."

"I understand. Well, I must be off now. Due to the situation I've had them set up a room for you to stay in tonight and rest until your brother is stable. Once he is stable you'll be able to see him. I'd check in the morning. Judging by his resilience, he'll be cleared by then. Goodnight miss."

"Goodnight sir," I reply, marveling at the compassion that could be found in a single security guard.

He walks away and suddenly the reality of the situation hits me. A nurse comes in looking for me and leads me down the hall to a small room containing a bed, sink, and shower. "You can rest here for a bit, I'll come get you once he is cleared to see anybody."

"Thank you," I whisper. I wait just until the nurse leaves, closing the door behind her, then I sit on the edge of the bed until the tears come.

* * *

An hour has passed before the nurse returns, but it feels like an eternity. "Miss? The doctors say that your brother, Jeremiah Lyons, is stable. I can take you to his room if you are ready to see him."

I dry my face and nod quickly. "Yes, I need to see him. Thank you."

She leads me to room 68. I can hear nothing except the sounds of footsteps echoing in the hallway around me and the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. The nurse pulls aside one of the doctors standing in front of the door.

He approaches me and grins widely. "Miss Corinne, the process was a success and I am surprised by Mr. Lyons' rapid recovery speed. He's been murmuring something about Kashmir's and a Dr. Pettifog?"

"Those were our plans tonight. So he's going to survive?"

"He'll survive," the doctor responds. "Although, I doubt he will be able to stand on his own. The blade of the knife punctured his right lung and damaged part of his spine. You can see him. I'm going to go and calculate the cost of the procedures so you can figure out how you're going to pay." He walks away hurriedly, leaving me dismal and anxious.

The nurse gives me a comforting hug and apologizes. "I'm sorry that he's like that. If only more doctors were focused on their patients' wellbeing rather than their wallets."

"Thank you for your sympathy," I sigh dejectedly. "This will cost every penny we have, maybe more. I don't know what I'm going to do. If he does turn out to be unable to stand on his own, I don't know how we'll ever make it to the surface."

The nurse gives me a smile. "I'll be out here if you need anything. It's best that you see him now, while he's still awake."

I enter the room cautiously. Jeremiah is sitting up in his bed and his face lights up as he sees me. "Hi big brother."

"Hi little sister," he says weakly, smiling. "Good to see you again."

"How are you doing?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"I'm alright, now that you're here. Are we still on for tonight?" He sees my face. "Sis? What's wrong?"

I sit on the edge of his hospital bed and take his hands in mine. "Jer, I talked to the doctor for a minute outside."

"What did he say? Sis, please, I need to know."

"The knife, it damaged your spine. The doctor says you may never be able to walk or even stand again." I squeeze his hands as the tears return. "It's going to be expensive. We have nothing left. We're going to have to start over saving to get to the surface."

Jeremiah's face grows resolute. "No, I can stand, I swear it," he says, throwing the sheets to the foot of the bed. "I can stand just fine." He grabs at the bed frame and attempts to stand, but falls to the floor in a blind panic and begins to cry. I hate seeing him this vulnerable. "This has to be a nightmare," he whimpers.

I pull him to his feet and set him down on the bed, kneeling in front of him and holding his hands. "Jer, please calm down. Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure this out, just please calm down!" I shout the last part without meaning to, and his face falls. I start crying too. "Please have faith in me."

He grows angrier, fighting with his own body at this point. "I said one more day! I said one more day. How am I going to work?"

The doctor opens the door in time to hear Jeremiah's angry question. "You won't be able to. That's the consequence. Now, I need you to sign this payment form."

I reach for the clipboard and Jer tries to take it from me. I sign before he can do anything. "Jer, things will work out, I promise. I will work twice as much. Pick up some night shifts. No arguments."

I've only just finished speaking when the door flies open and a mysterious voice shouts, "No! That is not what is going to happen!" 

(Please rate and review! Seriously guys, even a bad review would be appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

*from Aryndel's perspective*

I hear the shout and turn around. A man is standing in the doorway, wearing a nicely pressed suit. My first thought is, _he doesn't belong here_. He walks up to the doctor and rips the form from his hand, proceeding to tear it in half.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" the doctor shouts.

The man turns to him with a fierce glare. "My name is Frank Fontaine, CEO of Fontaine Futuristics. And you will learn your place."

The doctor visibly cowers in fear at this.

"Now," Fontaine continues, turning to look at Jer and me with a smile, "Mr. Lyons and Ms. Corinne, I am indebted to you two for what I put you through this day. Atlas returned to my office and explained what happened. I am truly sorry for that. Allow me to return the favor and pay for the procedure."

I knew I could have accepted his offer without another word. But it felt wrong, forced. "Mr. Fontaine, sir, what happened to my brother was a tragic accident. However, I am an honorable woman and I cannot accept your generous gift like this. Please, allow me to pay for the procedure and instead, send my brother to the surface. I will remain here to work off the debt." Jeremiah is squeezing my hand tightly now. "Jer, I love you, but you need to go to the surface. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Jeremiah begins to tear up and plead with me. "I can't leave you, sis. Please don't do this. I won't be able to make it without you."

In the corner, Fontaine has pulled out a checkbook and has written a check, throwing it at the doctor who scoops it up and scuttles off down the hall with it as the nurse reenters the room. "Miss Corinne, an accident though it was, I will not separate you two and allow to be alone in this city. I understand that you are a woman of honor, as am I a man of honor. I cover all my employees' injuries, including those I hire. Allow me to fulfill my job as a CEO, and instead I will have you repay me by doing me a favor once you reach the surface."

"Anything you ask, I will do," I respond, wondering what could be so important, yet so unattainable for Frank Fontaine, the richest man in Rapture.

"I have a letter," he explains, "A letter that would require me to pay an arm and a leg to send from this location. It's to a Mr. Comstock. All you need to do is go to the top of the lighthouse and sound the gong. Something will show up to take the letter. It may not sound like much, but you'll see why it's a heavy price."

My mind is spinning at 120 miles an hour. Suddenly, words are spilling out of my mouth that I never wanted to say. "I understand. I will do it, whatever you wish. Although I do have a favor to ask of you as well."

"What would that be, Miss?" Mr. Fontaine asks. Jeremiah looks incredibly confused.

"Mr. Fontaine, would you join me in the hall for a moment?"

"Of course," he replies, walking out the door into the hospital hallway.

I shut the door behind us and turn around, heart beating like a drum in my chest. "Mr. Fontaine, sir, I'm in quite a bit of trouble and I need your help."

"What seems to be the problem?"

I take a deep breath and rattle off my story as fast as I can. "Two years ago when my brother and I first arrived here in Rapture, we had no contacts, no money, nothing. It was a bad time for everyone. Jobs were scarce."

He nods in agreement. "I understand. Everyone struggled back then. I was a simple assistant at a diner back then."

"My first night here, I was approached by a group of men who offered me food, a place to stay, work for my brother and myself, anything we needed. Their only requirement was that we worked for them and did some extra work on the side to pay for what we were given. I turned them down and was attacked and beaten for refusing their 'generous gift'. After that, I agreed to whatever they wanted in order to keep my brother safe. He never knew what they did or how they treated me."

Fontaine's face has fallen and he is staring at me with a reproachful look. Suddenly, I'm feeling quite ashamed of my actions. "Who were these men?" he asks.

"I do not know," I reply, "Nor do I wish to."

He is silent for several moments and I can feel the tension in the hallway rising. Finally he looks up again at me with a sorrowful glance. "I understand why you did these things," he says, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You are looking at the second most powerful man in all of Rapture. I can assure you safe passage home and that these men won't be able to hurt you or bring harm to your brother. I promise you these things."

"Sir, with all due respect, you may be able to protect us here in Rapture, but on the surface…they will still find us. I don't care what they do to me, but my brother…I can't let them hurt him. He doesn't know what I had to do. He doesn't know about them and what they're capable of."

Fontaine thinks for a minute more. "I see. I'm sorry that I can't defend you all, but I know someone who can. Somewhere you can escape to that only a few know about. And those few are the people who live there. A city that has not fallen to the greed Rapture has succumbed to. A city that you can go to as soon as you deliver my letter. A city that you two can help form and be safe in for the rest of your lives."

"Sir," I reply, on the verge of tears, "You have already blessed us so richly, I fear I will never be able to repay you for this kindness."

He smiles and leans in a little closer. "Miss Corinne, it's the least I could do. That package you delivered may be what saves Rapture. Plus, the people who can help you have been trying to get ahold of you for the past 2 years. Andrew Ryan hasn't been allowing any messages from the outside world into Rapture, saying that 'this city will not grow with any contact to the old world'. The damn fool has been keeping these people isolated. I only wish to repay you for the job you did and answer a pleading family's prayers. It really is the least I could do to repay you."

"People have been trying…to contact us?" My blood has run cold in my veins, and my heart feels like a block of ice sitting heavily in my chest.

"Yes, they have been trying for quite some time. Thought at first they were filled with panic and worry, the most recent letters have been about the city I'm talking about and how they wish you were there. They are hoping you are still alive and that the letters are not reaching here in vain. Unfortunately, the latter has been proven true."

"I feel like a damned fool," I mutter, clenching my fist in the fury that is spreading in my being. All the emotions of being forgotten, the pain and hatred I held in my heart for those who I believed abandoned me. All for nothing, because they were looking for us the entire time.

He smiles sadly. "Why is that?"

"I believed that they had forgotten us. That they hadn't even tried to make contact. I thought they were dead or worse, and I fostered hate in my heart for the friends who had abandoned me…abandoned us. Now I know that it was in fact I who abandoned them."

Fontaine pats my shoulder. "I see. Well, find comfort in knowing that they are waiting for you. You and your brother have two years to make up with these people. I can send you to be with them tomorrow. For tonight, I will have my best guards defend your apartment against any creatures that may be seeking to harm you. And Miss Corinne? I think tonight you should tell your brother what you have been hiding from him. I understand that secrets are sometimes best kept secret, but I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at you. The look of endless compassion and forgiveness. Love and adoration. Understanding. He of all people should know the truth. Though, that is your decision. As for your friends in the city, you will be meeting them soon. I think it is best that we head in and help Jeremiah up. Then we'll take you two back to your apartment for the remainder of the night."

The tears roll down my cheeks as I shake his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Fontaine. I promise, I'll tell him everything tonight. I can only hope that he is as forgiving and understanding about this as you are."

"I'm sure he will be. Now come on, best not to keep him waiting."

We enter the room again and Jeremiah has pulled himself out of bed and is standing next to it, holding onto the nurse's arms for support. He grins. "I told you I could stand." I run to his side and help him sit back down on the bed. "I'm okay, sis," he says proudly. "I just needed to remember why I move each day and stand this life." He pulls me into a tight hug. "I stand for you. I swore to always stand by your side, and I'm not going to let a damn splicer change that and make a liar out of me."

By this point, I'm sobbing in his arms, confused and drained both emotionally and physically. Jeremiah puts his hand on the back of my head and holds me, pressing his face into my collarbone. "I love you sis," he whispers. "Forever and always."

Remembering that the nurse and Fontaine are still in the room, I control myself and pull away. "We should be getting back to the apartment. Mr. Fontaine has enlightened me with some important information and I'll explain when we get back." Something that has been bothering me since the Bathysphere ride clicks in my head, and the anger returns. I turn to Fontaine with a terrible gleam in my eye and revenge in my heart. "Do you know where I might find Atlas?"


	5. Chapter 5

*Jeremiah's Perspective*

As soon as Aryndel asks about Atlas, I realize what she wants. Fontaine doesn't see the harm she'll cause for Atlas, the torture she wants to inflict on him. So he tells her. "Atlas is waiting outside. He feels responsible for Jeremiah's injury and has been hoping to see you since coming with me here. Let us go." With that, he turns and walks out the door, leaving me alone with Aryn for the first time all day. Her fists are clenched at her sides and she's so furious that I'm frightened for Atlas' sake as well as my own.

I pull her close into a hug, hoping to calm her down. "Let's go, sis," I say cheerily. "I may be able to stand on my own, but I can't walk this life without you by my side."

She looks up at me and I see the anger behind her eyes melt away. "If I can help it, you'll never have to," she whispers, following Fontaine from the room. I follow, staying silent.

We reach the waiting room and I can see Atlas, on his knees, hands clasped together; eyes closed in a prayerful stance. I walk up and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Atlas. I'm here friend." His tear streaked face lifts to see my hand extended toward his in a friendly manner, and just behind me, Aryn's scowling frown.

Atlas kneels at my feet, grasping my ankles with shaking hands. "Jeremiah…Aryndel…I…I…I don't know what to say but that I'm sorry. Please, forgive me! I shouldn't have been so foolish. I left you there to die just to save my own ass. I deserve every punishment you could give me and more…"

His words trail off as Aryn pulls him up by his collar. She gets right into his face and growls, "Atlas, you are a cold hearted bastard. I trusted you. My brother trusted you. You failed us both and left him to die. You don't deserve to escape the pain and die. You deserve what happened to him." She points at me.

I remove my hand from his shoulder. "I will not try and justify your actions, for they cannot be justified. You left me. You were scared. You completed our mission only for yourself. I hope you become a better man in my absence, but for now you are no better than the splicer that stabbed me. I will not hold any bitter feeling against you for you are not worth that, but I will say this: you mishandled my trust. For that mistake, I cannot see you the same way anymore. Goodbye old friend. May life repay you for your deeds and may God have mercy on your soul when you meet Him." With those words, I walk out, leaving Atlas in a sobbing heap on the floor. Aryn doesn't follow me. "Aryn? Sister?"

I watch with horror as Aryn produces a knife from inside her vest. The knife that the splicer stabbed me with, still rusty with my blood. "Atlas," she says sweetly, her voice and eyes dripping venom with every syllable. "What do you think you deserve for what you did?"

I run and stand between her and Atlas' crumpled figure on the floor. "Sister! No! If you do that you are no better than him. Allow him to live in his guilt, eventually he will either end himself or the city will destroy him. Remember, now that the splicers have found out who killed some of their brothers and sisters, they will hunt him down. Allow your hands to be clean of his blood. Let the city devour him in his depression and shame."

She looks at me for a moment, the gears turning in her head. "Jeremiah, go with Mr. Fontaine. Atlas and I have some things to discuss. Alone."

Defeated, I turn to go, adding, "Sister, I love you. I will not fight with you over this. I just hope you make the right decision here." I return to Fontaine. "See you later, sis." Unbeknownst to Aryn, Mr. Fontaine tells me to stay and watch to make sure that she doesn't kill Atlas. Or at least, to be a witness if she does.

Atlas gets to his feet, arms outstretched, giving her a clear shot of his heart. "I deserve the knife," he whispers. "I deserve the fate I sentenced Jeremiah to when I ran. Do it, stab me. I will not stop you." He hangs his head in shame.

Aryn takes a step forward. "I am not my brother. I am not kind and I have trained myself not to forgive those who have wronged me. I am vengeful and angry, and you hurt something very precious to me." She readjusts the knife in her hand. "If I stabbed you here, you would have a much better chance of survival than you gave him. You're already in the medical pavilion. You would live. You didn't give him a chance." She takes the tip of the knife and places it underneath his chin, forcing his head up to look her in the eyes. "I could make you beg me for forgiveness. I could make you scream for an end to the pain. But I won't." And with that, she tosses the knife at his feet. "Take it," she orders. "Let it remind you to be a better person. I never want to see it or you again."

Atlas bends down to pick it up. He then begins walking towards the hospital bathrooms, holding the knife aloft. Aryn realizes what he's probably going to do at the same time as me. She runs after him shouting. "No! Don't! That won't solve anything."

He looks up, surprised by her reaction. "I wasn't going to do that. I just need to wash my face. I'm not going to take the coward's way out. Not anymore. Go to your brother. He's probably already to your apartment by now. At least halfway there. Now leave. I need to be alone. I need to rethink my life."

Aryn turns away. "Please, live for him. He believes in you."

With that, I turn and run as fast as I can towards the apartment, hoping I'll beat her there. By the time I get back, she's nowhere to be seen, but Fontaine is standing in front of the door with ten guards. They are all armed to the teeth with the finest quality weaponry available down here. "Jeremiah!" he says, beaming. "I trust our friend Atlas is quite alive?"

"Indeed," I reply, trying to slow my breathing from having run all the way back. "Are these…are these the men who will guard us tonight?"

"We are," one of the men says, stepping forward to shake my hand. "My name is Christopher. We've heard a bit of your story and we vow to keep you safe until your departure tomorrow. Now head in and get some sleep. This has the potential to be a long night."

As I walk in the familiar door, the smell of last night's bread and this morning's coffee linger in the air; seeped into the walls from day after day. The scent is comforting but saddening, as I'm suddenly reminded that tonight is our last night here. The last night underwater in this empty, emotionless shell. Soon we'll be with our friends again. Soon.

I change into pajama pants and an old t-shirt rather quickly, expecting Aryndel to be back any moment, yet she does not return for nearly half an hour. I can hear the voices outside, assuring her of our safety. Turning off the lights and jumping into bed, I pretend to be almost asleep. She darts in, locking the door behind her. "Jeremiah?"


	6. Chapter 6

*Aryndel's perspective*

It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkened room, but I can make out Jeremiah lying in bed.

He grins. "Hi sis."

"Hi," I whisper back.

He frowns. "I missed you."

"I know," I whisper again, almost in tears from Atlas' surprising response and near attempt on his life. "I'm sorry."

Jeremiah sits up slightly and holds out his arms for me to join him. "It's okay, you're here now. Come lay down with me. We can talk now before we sleep." His eyes grow suspicious. "Did you do it?"

I sigh with all the tension I can muster. "No. As far as I know he's still alive." To my surprise, Jeremiah doesn't press the issue.

"Okay, I understand," he murmurs. "What did Fontaine tell you?" He pats the bed beside him, as I still haven't moved. "Please, lay down with me."

The weight in my chest throbs. "Jeremiah, our friends have been trying to contact us for two years. Andrew Ryan kept us from any contact with them."

His eyes widen, shocked beyond belief. "They're out there? Alive? Where?"

"He says that there is a city, a safe haven on the surface. Our friends are there. They think we must be dead."

"Are we going to the city they are in?" Jermiah's eyes sparkle with joy. "Is Fontaine going to help us? Or is he just getting us to the surface?"

"Fontaine is getting us to the surface. But he did say that we would be meeting our friends soon. I want to see them again."

"I do too." He regards me with suspicion. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"There is," I say, taking his hand in mine and refusing to meet his piercing gaze. "I've been lying to you for two years now."

"What do you mean, sis?"

"Two years ago, when we first came here. You remember, we had nothing, no place to go."

"Yeah, I remember." The memories circulate through his head. "Then we got a job and found this apartment."

"That's not entirely true." And here's where I already know it's going to go south. "The day we arrived here, you remember when I went to go exploring?"

"Yeah."

"I was approached by a group of men, claiming to want to help me. They offered me food, an apartment, and a job."

Jeremiah tenses. "In exchange for what?"

"I had to work for them, and do extra work to pay for what they gave me. I knew you wouldn't like it, so I lied to you and told you that I found us both jobs. I drugged your food on the nights I had to do extra work so you wouldn't wake up when I left or while I was gone." The disgust is clear in his voice.

"Sister, I...I don't know what to say."

I hang my head in shame at the terrible things I did. "Don't say anything. I did what I believed I needed to do to protect you and I know I have hurt you."

Jeremiah puts his hand on mine and kisses the top of my head. "I love you sis. And I forgive you. All that matters to me is that I have you here in my life. And in one more day, we'll be far away from these men. And be together forever and always." He envelopes me in a huge hug.

I return the embrace with a whispered "forever and always".

From outside I hear screams, shouts, and gunshots.

Jeremiah sits up straight in bed. "They're coming," he whispers. "Sis, stay behind me," he orders, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a thick syringe filled with a glowing red liquid.

"What the hell is that?!" I'm being facetious and he knows it. I loathe plasmids and I have ever since I tried them for the first time. It terrified me and I refuse to use them since, even if people say there's plenty of evidence of them becoming safer.

"Fontaine gave it to me as a gift. He had a feeling that tonight would be eventful, and this is the best chance we have of making it out alive," Jeremiah explains quietly.

I read the side of the syringe.

Incinerate!

A new plasmid from the mind of Fontaine Futuristics!

Effect: Sets the target on fire, dealing damage over time. Also ignites any flammable object in the firing radius; can be used as a fireball, flamethrower, or cigarette lighter.

Tossing it carelessly to the bed, I fold my arms obstinately. "I refuse to use it."

He frowns. "Aryndel, it's the best chance we have to make it out together. If you don't use it and I lose you…I'll never forgive myself." He looks me in the eyes. "It's safe. Trust me. The only thing it's going to hurt is them."

A part of me is furious that he doesn't seem to want to listen to me, but another part of me knows that he's probably right. I hold out my arm and squeeze my eyes shut. "Go on, do it now before I change my mind, you idiot."

He inserts the needle into my arm and injects the liquid into my vein as I let out a scream.

"It's going to be okay." His assurance is heartfelt but weak as he pulls out needle and tosses it to the side. "It's going to hurt a bit. Just hold onto me."

"I trust you."

"It's as easy as snapping your fingers, little sis. Just be careful how you use it. It's all about self-control and suppressing it when you don't want it to be there."

"One more day," I mutter.

"One more day," he affirms as he helps me up from the bed. "Now, let's give our guests a warm welcome." He nudges my shoulder. "I think I deserve a smack for that one."

"I think not." I pat his arm gently and hug him tightly. "You've already been through a lot today. I'll give you that one awful pun."

He turns to the door as we both pull out our pistols, keeping them at the ready should anything be standing directly outside the door. "Now let's see what's going in here."

The maternal instinct takes over and before I realize what I'm doing, I've already moved in front of him. "I'm going first, you need to rest and take it easy." I silently unlock the door and open it.

From behind me, the sound of Jeremiah cocking his gun reassures me that he's going to be okay. "Fine. I'm here if you need me."

I peer out through the doorway into the hall, but there's a problem. "Jer, there's no one here."


	7. Chapter 7

*from Jeremiah's perspective*

"No one? No bodies or sign of struggle?" My surprise is clear.

"Nothing," she replies, beckoning me closer. "Come see for yourself."

I walk to the doorway and look down the hall. Sure enough, it's completely empty. "Strange. Maybe the guards went after some rogue splicers?"

"Maybe. I don't know what to do."

"Which do you think is better? Waiting in the room or investigating?"

"Waiting in the room is probably safer, but investigating seems more likely to fix the situation."

She's intelligent, and that's one of the things I love most about her. "Investigate it is then."

"I'll lead. Stay behind me."

"Okay sis. I'll cover your back."

We walk slowly down the hall, pistols aimed and ready to fire at the smallest hint of trouble.

It takes me longer than it should to realize that Aryn has fallen behind.

"Jer, those plasmids didn't have any side effects, did they?"

"No side effects. Fontaine reassured me on that." Side effects? What's wrong?

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. This plasmid has been in the works since we've been here. The only problem with the plasmid is controlling the power it gives you. Which shouldn't be hard for us," I say, palming a flame in my hand.

She turns around. "Jer, how do my eyes look right now? Any different than normal?"

I look deeply into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "No, they look the same as they always do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't see."

My heart drops through the floor as I extinguish the fire in my hand. "No." My hand is around hers in a moment, reassuring as best as I can. "Sis, we have to get back to the room. We can't go on like this."

She jerks back with a hushed shout of "No!" Her breathing even out and she whispers in my ear, "If we go back now, we'll be sitting ducks for splicers. You said it yourself that they'll be coming after the people who killed their brothers and sisters. That includes Atlas, you, and me. I know this isn't ideal, but we have to go on."

As much as I want her safe, as much as I want to hide in our room and leave this fight to the guards, something in the way she fights makes me think she can probably handle this even without her sight. "Okay sis, let's finish this.

She leans against the wall and traces it with her fingertips, and I'm thankful that during our first week here I made her memorize the entirety of the Rapture floor-plan. Little could we have foreseen the skills we would need two years later.

"You'll have to guide me," she reminds me, "but I'll try and be of some use if I can."

Her other hand finds my shoulder and I let out a sigh of relief that she isn't giving up. "Don't let go," I chide, smiling at my pride. She may not be able to see me, but she can hear it in my voice and squeezes my shoulder in response as we continue walking down the hall.

The hall becomes progressively darker and I start to notice rips in the carpet along with flecks of red in the carpet fibers. The sinking feeling in my chest grows greater as the flecks turn to smears and the smears to spots and the spots to puddles as we keeping going. Bullet holes riddle the walls and slashes in the wallpaper appear to have been made by splicer blades. The air grows heavy with the coppery scent of blood and it makes me sick to my stomach.

"I found where the struggle started," I say, beginning my play-by-play of the current events. "Here at the end of the hall. No major damage, no bodies, but now we're about to enter the hotel entry room." I rest my hand on hers. "Sis, if these are our last moments, I just want you to know that my life has been amazing because of you. And if worst comes to worst…I'll be waiting for you on the other side. I love you."

Her determined answer gives me a little hope. "This isn't the end for you. I can feel it."

"It is if I lose you," I confess, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I won't be the same man without you. Let's make it through this together, sis. Or die together trying."

I turn to look at her, and she's crying too. "Jer," she begs, "I need you to promise me that if I don't make it, you'll go to the surface, find our friends, and if they ask what happened to me, you tell them I died bravely. Please."

"I will." The door is directly in front of me now, looming silently and ominously. Anything could be behind it, and I raise my gun ready to fight. "Here we go," I say. "Guns up."

The door creaks open with slight pressure, and I step in, silently scanning the scene. Massive piles of bodies, both guards and splicers, litter the floor along with pools of blood still gushing from the freshly killed. Not a soul has survived, it appears, and the stench is unbearable. "Piles of corpses," I tell Aryn. "Splicers and guards. Though I doubt that's all of them."

Her lips trembles. "They're dead, aren't they? The guards, Christopher and them, they died protecting us."

"Yes," I reply, walking farther into the room. "And from what I can see, it wasn't in vain."

"What do you see?"

"A militia of dead splicers, and the alarms have been set off. The Big Daddies will be here to scare off any remaining splicers soon. We just need to hold out for a little longer."

The hand on my shoulder shivers. "The Big Daddies won't hurt us, will they, Jer? They won't mistake us for splicers?"

"No," I reassure her. "Not as long as we don't attack them."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I pat her hand. Behind us, a noise catches my attention so I turn to see a shadowy figure at the entrance of the hotel, and I can't see clearly enough to tell whether they are friend or foe. "Hey!" I shout, raising my gun in a protective fashion. "Who are you?"

The figure turns and screams out, "I AM THE ONE WHO WILL KILL YOU!" as it raises its hand and fire a ball of white hot electricity toward us.


	8. Chapter 8

*from Jeremiah's perspective*

The reaction on my part is instantaneous. I grab Aryn by the wrist and drag her to the floor as the ball of energy crashes next to her. Her scream is shrill until it's cut off by her falling on top of me with a quiet groan. I raise my gun and fire twice, both shots connecting with the figure.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aryn gasps.

The figure speaks. "Now would you kindly not shoot at me?"

"Yes," I reply to Aryndel, turning to address the person. "Atlas! You scum!"

Aryn looks as though she might cry. "Why is Atlas after us too?!"

I pull her behind a decorative couch and look over to see Atlas surrounded by a fog of green and yellow. "The splicers must have used a hypno plasmid. They must've gotten to him and wanted to use him as a scapegoat for a massacre."

She sobs in my arms. "Is he...dead? Is our Atlas…the real Atlas…gone?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. We can save him, but we better wake him from this trance before the Big Daddies get here. Seven minutes, tops."

"What can I do?" she whispers.

"Here's what I need you to do. I need you to draw his attention just for a bit. I'll be gone, but not for long. I swear it."

She nods. "I'll try. Are there any obstacles I need to avoid?"

"Carpet covered floor, couch five feet to the left, table with decorative lamp directly between you and him. He's in a clear area, so put some shots in his feet if you can. I'll surprise him with a little something," I say, grabbing a lamp from beside me. "It won't kill him, but it'll give us time and knock him out."

She stands shakily and runs blindly toward him, raising her gun and firing at the ground around him. Two of her stray bullets hit his foot and he shouts, momentarily distracted by the pain emanating from his foot. I use the opportunity to jump over the couch and slam the base of the lamp into the back of his head. He crumples to the floor and groans.

Aryn stops running and pants, "Did you get him?"

"Yeah sis, I did," I reply with a relieved smile. "He'll have a splitting headache when he wakes up, but for now, we're safe." I walk over to her and take her hand, to which she grins with a pained wince. "Sis? Are you hurt?"

She pulls back her pant leg, which to my horror is charred and torn. "When Atlas was shooting the electricity," she says quietly. "I didn't get down fast enough. How bad is it?"

The blackened skin and dripping blood make me sick, but I pat her shoulder gently. "Not bad, sis. It'll heal soon enough." I scoop her up in my arms. "I'll carry you to the couch to lay down until the paramedics get here."

She buries her face in my shirt and cries, wetting my shirt with her bitter tears.

"I love you sis," I murmur. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you down fast enough." Against my will, several tears seep from my own eyes and drip onto the front of her vest. I despise seeing her in pain, but there's nothing I can do this time.

I've only seen her this bad once. Five months ago I found her lying outside our apartment against the door, bloodied and incoherent. I never knew what had happened until now, but I suppose it must've been those men she talked about. Those inhuman freaks; I'll make all of them pay for what they forced her into.

"It wasn't your fault," she argues weakly. "I should've been faster. You've been nothing but protection for me."

The alarms of police and paramedics echo in the hallway and I stand up, picking my sister up in my arms. "Let's go sis, just one more day and we'll be free of this hell," I reassure her, walking toward the entrance where the paramedics have opened the door and are assessing the damage.

"Jer, I want to walk on my own," she says quietly.

I set her down, keeping one of her arms around my neck for support. "I understand. We stand at each other's sides."

She limps along beside me, wincing and gasping every few seconds but smiling through the tears. The paramedics meet us halfway with stretchers and I scoop her up and deposit her gently on one. "One more day," I echo her mantra from when the situation was reversed just yesterday. Yesterday? Had it really only been one day? I suppose it must have been, but the pain feels ancient, as though I've had it forever. My fingers graze across the scar on my chest as the paramedics strap Aryn in. I sink back onto the second stretcher, groaning as fresh pain and exhaustion sets in.

They wheel us quickly to the Bathysphere but Aryn is whipping her head back and forth in her blind panic. "What about Altas? What's going to happen to him?"

A paramedic applies a cold compress to her charred leg, responding with calculated calm. "The rest of the team will get to him. Don't worry."

I reach over and grab her trembling hand. "We'll more than likely meet him in the hospital."

"Jer…I'm so very tired…" Her sightless eyes have turned pale, finally alerting those who look at them of an abnormal condition, and they blink slowly before closing entirely and her breathing tapers off to a slow steady rhythm.

"Don't worry sis," I murmur, brushing the hair out of her peaceful face. "Things will be better when you wake up, I promise. Goodnight."


End file.
